Requiem of Brotherhood
by Eragon's Kitsune
Summary: A new rider rises, loyalties are tested and families collide. Rayne Medows Enters the dangerous but wonderfull legacy of the Dragon riders. Will she survive what fate has tasked her to achieve? Please R&R I've been busy rewriting it.
1. Chapter 1

Requiem of Brotherhood

AN; Special shoutout to my BFF Rosie u rok gurl thanks for helping out wiht the details from th book and beta reading it. It's now waaay better than the frist. I couldn't have done it without u!

Rayne flitted threw the trees of Ellesmera, lightly jumping from branch to branch. Her long red hair trailed behind her and caught on little twigs. Her Electric blue eyes with gold flecks scanned the forenst for the owner of the prescents that made her unesay. She had reached the clearing where the feeling was emenating from. And stopped. Scentsing danger, she drew out her throwing daggers, which glowed a creul red in he dappled light. Rayne was half Elf and half Shade, daughter of Arya. The elves she lived with both feared and reveared her.

The light in the clairing suddently disappread. In the darkness, Rayne girpped her daggers moar titely. The clairing shook and smoke filled the air so Rayne changed the smoke into oxygin with a wave of her hand. there waas a big explosion and a eriee voice boomed in Raynes head "we are the lost dragons! We give you a gift to overthrowe the king!" A blinding falsh of light cleared the smoke away. In the cenr of the clairing was a glowing stone witch appeared to be on fire. Rayne moved coloser and felt herself reeling because the stone rocked back and forward. She moved closer and without fear she picked up the stone and the flames caresserd her arms. A airsplitting crack shatterd the silence and Rayne yelped and dropped the egg in was roking more vointly now and a large line appeared in the shell. With a beam of light the eag spilt and a dragon burst forth! Rayne moved closer….

AN please read and review! I hope you like itIt's much better now I think. Shorter, but better.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: No flames plz!

will try to improve grammer and spelling. Thanks to those who reviewd! Hugs to you all!

As Rayne aproached the dragon she tried to clam it by sending claming thoughts. Rayne placed her plam's on the dragons forhead and reseived 2 silver spots on he plam's. She felt even more powerfull than before. She asked the dragon to fly behind her abd the dragon did so. She raced towards aryas house corssing the distance wil long strides.

"Arya!" she called out, "Aaaaaaryaaaaaa!" she cried again. "Boo!" Shreiked arya as she stepped out from behind a tree. "Whats wrong Rayne?" She asked. Rayne showed her the dragon and Arya gasped in surprise. "When did this happen?" "Just now" She said. "Well you should go to Oromis, he has trained riders in the past, he's just finished trainng eragon, so he should be ready to train someone else." "Finally, a chance for the elves to Regain lost glory"

Rayne shuddered violenty and her eyes blazed crimson. "With my newfound powersss I shal rule alagaesia and you, dear mother shall neel at my feet!" She howled and Arya backed away. The Dragon Roared and Trhashed about stamping and pounding the gorund. Rayne Went limp and slumped on the floor.

Rayne awoke with A golden eye blinking in her face. She shat up and the dragon crowed and scullyed of her. She was in her room. She reached out for a jug of apple juice and drakn gratefilly. The dragon sent her an image of a clam lake and she thanked it. "I suppose you need a name rayne said" Rayne gased at the fireflies that were flying around the dragons head. "Firefly" Ill call you firefly!"

Rayne and firefily settled down for the night and went to sleep. Well go to Oromi's Rayne.

AN: How was ths chappie? Rosie has been so much help!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hows the re-write going? Rosies been working so hard to bring my story up to scatch so please drop by and read her story here: .net/s/6401373/1/Requiem_of_a_Dream

Thank you so much! Please Read and review.

Rayne woke up the next morning and yelled shrilly. Firefly was staring intntly into Rayne's eyes witch had resuned their normal colour of green with gold flecks. "Morning,"Rayne said blearily as she dressed in her day clothes. "raaaah!" Yawned firkfly as she glided to the floor. They ate a quick breakfast of berry musli and a rabbit and stet off towards the Crags of Tel'naeir.

A large golden dragon blocked the entrance to oromis hut. He opened his large golden eye and focused on his visitors and said in a deep voice " Oh, it is you Rayne. And who is this?" "Glaedr, This is firefly," said Rayne as she gazed adorably at the flame-patterend dragon. "Hmm I assume that you want to talk to Oromis then," He growled. "Yes please" Rayne said. "Very well, go on," he said while spweeing his tale out of the way.

Rayne and Firlyf approached het hut. A tall elf waited in the shadows. He stepped forward revealing that he had long greasy white hair and a beaky nose. He had his sword on his belt which glinted evilly in the light.

"Ah rayne, I heard of you're….good fortune" He said with an edge of menis in his voice. "Umm, that's good?" Rane asked, confused. "Well, I may aswell asses you're competance in sword play and magic!" He said. "Step forward" He comanded. Rayne cautiously stepped forward.

"We will begin with swordplay!" Oromis declard. "k" said Rayne, pulling out two throwing dagers and concerntrating hard. With a ringing noise the daggers fused and formed a sword. "I'm ready" Rayne said, testing the swords wait. Oromis began running forward with a grunt he slashed at Raynes side. She blocked and retallyated with a swift jab to oromis's neck. He jumped away and then skipped forward slashing at Raynes tummy. She blocjed and swiped at his leg opening a gash and blood came out She continued with the attack and smacked his sword out of his hand and finished with her wsord at his throat. "I win" She snarled.

Oromis turned and walked away. " I shall test you're magic next!" He cried. "I'm ready" She said. Oromis began by casting a fireball. 'Feuerball Angriff ihr!'1 The fireball shot towards her. She concerntrated hard and clicked her fingers. The fireball disapeard in a puff of smoke. She then concerntrated again and a bolt of lightning shot from her eyes, freezing oromis and making his hair stand on end. Oromis was getting angery and he then yelled out 'Tote sie mit einem Stein!'2 A large boulder flew toward Rayne. She gasped and focused hard halting the boulder and breaking it into 1000 peaces. "Enough!" Gasped promis."You are indeed skilled" "I have nothing to tesch you, go now" He shouted.

Rayne and Firefly went back to Arya's house. They told her of their intentions to join the varden and she agreed, telling them that she to would be returning shortly. Rayne went to the stables and asked for the swiftest horses they had. The stablemaster returned with two pure white horses that nayed happily at Rayne. She whispered to the horses and they snorted and allowed her to climb on. She and Firefly set off towards the setting sun.

1"Feuerball Angriff ihr= firebal attack her

2Töte sie mit einem Stein=crush her with a boulerd

AN how was that? It's getting longer.


	4. AN Please read

AN: Snice I have been gettung bad reviews I am getiing my friend rosie to beta my story, so the speeling and grammer should be better. I won't be riting for a whil and I will rerite the fisrt 3 chappies. I hope u like it better nin the future.

~Lisa


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the patience. Has the Story improved? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks everyone who helped point me in the right direction. This chapter is Dedicated to Restrained Freedom and of course, Rosie.

Rayne had been riding for the better half of the day. She was sore and tired because she was not used to riding a horse. They had left the forest behind them about 3 ours ago and the planes that they were crossing were arid and dusty. "I'm so tired" said Friefly. "Can we stop?"

"Yes we can stop, I'm also feeling tired." Rayne replied wearily. She dismounted and flopped down onto the grass. Thirsy, she drew water from the ground and took a long drink. She then allowed Firefly to finish off the rest of the water before allowing it to drain away. "Hmmm…sleepy" murmered firefly as she shut her eyes and started to doze. "I guess it couldn't hurt to have a nap." Thought Rayne as she curled up next to Firefly.

Murtagh scanned the horizon for signs of life. Thorn wobbled slightly beneath him as a sudden updraft caught him by surprise. "Find the cause of these mutterings," Galbatorix had ordered. He and thorn had set out immediately, scouring the land for the cause of the rumor. "The elves are stirring" he thought to himself. Thorn wheeled around and set about flying towards a dry looking plane. "If we do not find the cause soon, we will have to go back empty handered" thought Thorn miserably. Suddenly! A Speck on the plane. Thorn pointed in his excitement. Murtagh muttered a spell and he felt his sight sharpen as he zoomed in on two figures aprently aleep on the planes. Wit ha bellow he and thorn raced towards the speck.

Rayne woke with a start. She had heard a loud noise like a roar and felt danger approaching. She saw what aperad to be a red speck in the distance and raced to saddle her horse. She was an easy target on the plane and could see a bush roughly a mile away from her. She galloped desperately knowing that something terrible would happen if she did not find shelter. She didn't know what the red speck was, all she knew was that it was dangerous. She raced on, urging her horse to g ofaster. Finally! She had reached safety. She lent against a tree and looked up. The red spot was nowhere in sight. She breathed a sigh of relif and then took a sharp intake as the unmistakable cold steel of a sword pressed against her throat.

AN: Hoped you all like this chappie.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Big thanks to Rosie who has been Betaing for me. She has put aside her own story to help me with mine. Thanks so much!

Rayne woke up with a fuzzy feeling in her head. She took in her surroundings, confused. She couldn't remember how she got into the stone cell. She called out for Firefly but could feel something wrong. She couldn't reach anything with her mind. Shuddering she re-examined her surroundings, noticing that she was no longer alone.

Murtagh stood in the doorway with an over-casual stance. He slid into the cell with a catlike grace. Rayne leapt up from where she was sitting, rather sluggishly. "What do you want?" She attempted to snarl at him.

"Relax," he purred. "I've got food for you." He set down a mug of water and some bread. "Who are you, and where's firefly?" Rayne asked.

"I'm dangerous, and your dragon fled before Thorn could detain her.

"Yeah right, you don't seem that bad, and I'm always ready to give someone a chance to prove themselves wrong" Rayne retorted. "What's your name then?"

"I'm Murtagh."

"Murtagh, the mad king's pet?"

"Don't judge me, I didn't choose my path" He fixed her with an intense gaze, like a laser burning through her.

"Why did you attack me?"

"We were ordered to…" He trailed off.

"Why do you do these things?" She asked horrified.

"I'm bound by my true name…forever and no-one's life is worth more than mine or thorns." He gazed sullenly at the bread. "Are you going to eat that?"

"It tastes like sawdust" Rayne said as Murtagh grabbed the bread and crammed it into his mouth.

Murtagh stood up and brushed down his tunic. "Gabble will start interrogating tomorrow. You should confess now and save yourself a lot of pain and suffering. But it's your decision," he shrugged and strode out of her cell. Rayne slumped against the wall and howled in despair.

AN: Sorry I know the chapter isn't very good, but tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Hi everyone Rosie's been really busy so she said she could only do some of the chapter. Thanks for reading

Rayne paced around her cell she was bored. She had been there for days but she could feel her magic returning. She wasn't tired anymore. Even though Murtagh had eaten the food. She was just bored.

A trumpet went. This must be it. She was going to meet the king. He was supposed to me evil but Rayne didn't care. He wouldn't scare her. She shrugged her shoulders and got ready to go and talk to the king. A guard opened the door and she strode out with an annoyed expression. She go to the throne room and pushed open the doors.

'welcome rayne!' said a loud voice form the cheer. Gabble stood up and approached rayne who stood with a defient expresshon on her faece

. "Wat do you want?' Gabble she sighed boredly.

"I want you and youre dragon to be my slaves!' He roared.

"Never!' shrieked rayne and sent a bolt of energy from her hand.

Gabble court it and laughed. "You will never defeat me lol!' "Stop. You cant win, let me tell you my offer"

Gabble said. " Murtagh will catch ur dragon and bring her here, then you will both become my minions! It will be wonderfull! " he cryed out.

"excayuuuuuze me!' rayne said. Thier is no way that I will do that. U will never catch fireefly!"

"I will offer you another choice, become my queen and rule at my side! We will be wonderfull and control the world, we will concur the elves and the dwarfs and the varden. Join me or I will kill you and the rest of the elves!" " you have 1 day to make youre choice." Gabble clapped his hands and two gaurds dragged her back to her cell.

Rayne kicked the door, angry. She desperately needed to get away form creepy Gabble and Mysteryus Murtagh. She huffed sadly and ate some apples that were on a plate in her cell. They tasted fresh and sweet. She drank some fruit juice too. Tierd she slumped onto her bed to dream the night away. How could she escape?

Rayne muttered in her sleep tossing and turning. Murtagh watched and wondered. He decieded that he liked her and that he would help her if he could. Unfourtuneately he was bound by his word to Gabble. He sighed and watched with despair. A loud crash shocked him out of his daydream. He wirled around, and gasped in surprise. Arya approached with a sword in her hand. With a swift movemwnt she smacked him on the head with the bottom of it and he slumped against the wall unconcience. She lept over his body and unlocked the door. She dashed over to Rayne and shook her awake. "Arya?" rayne muttered.

"We need to move quickly before any guard notices that you are gone. " Arya said urgently. 'Come on!'

"Where will we go?" Rayne asked.

"To the Varden" Arya replied.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Rosie's been busy so she hasn't betaed this one yet. Sorry Ive been trying extrahard with the spelling and grammer.

Arya and Rayne dashed towards the wepons room with their elfy speed. "The gaurds will be their soon." Arya said.

"Yeah we better hurry" Rayne shouted.

Rayne reached the weapons room and grabbed her sword. They then dashed out of the castle were firefly roared in happiness. She had grown and was now big enough to ride. "Climb on!" Said firefly as rayne jumped on her back. She took of into the sky getting away form the town.

About a mile away Freifly landed. "Im to tired to carry you father"she said as she flopped on the ground. "Ok, we'll just have to go on foot" said Arya.

"it's a shame I lost the hores" thought rayne.

"I know where the varden are" said Arya, "Lets get going its not far form here"

They started running across the land. They were so fast that the Varden HQ was in there sites before midday. "whew nearly there" said Arya. Arya knew shw coudnt run as fast as Rayne, who was the fastest in the elves. "A dazzling blue star hovered and belched fire, while roaring. Firefly roared in return and jumped into the air, flipping and wirling around. Safira dipped in the sky and landed before the group. "Hello Friefly I have herd wisper of you in the land" Saphira said.

"I two have herd of you in my short time" Firefly replied. A teenager jumped down form Saphiras back. He had blond hair and blue eyes and smiled nervously at Rayne. "Hi" he said timidly.

"Hi yourself" rayne grinned at him.

"Hello Eragon, Its been a while" Arya Squealed.

"Let's head back to the varden" Eragn said slightly gloomily.

They went back towards the varden HQ. Rayne couldn't help but think about the boy next to her…he seemed so sad. Arya chatted to them both as they went over the hill. The varden cheered at there approach. Saphira and Firefyl roared in appreciation and did flips and other were nearly there!


	9. Chapter 8

AN: yep, I updated, Vie been working on my deception so this chappie should be pretty good. Hope you all like it, Id like to new your thoughts on my impotents: D

The generous mountain loomed over their heads, an oppressive god squishing the sky to the ground. Rayne sighed wistfully and squeezed eragons hand in a way that said 'I really like you and I wanna know more about you' he fixed his eyes on hers, locking together like a vice. Arya flew overhead, firefly wheeling around like a mutant seagull that was on fire. Rayne and eragon herd her happy exclamations and grazed at each other again. Saphira spoke to Rayne "we are nearly there, I trust you know the password?' "huh? Password? You have got to be kidding me right?" "nope, no password, no passing!' she winked playfully and reached into eragons bag for a snack. "you know the password right?" rayne started to freak out. "of course, it was….uh…something…err" Eragon .mumbled and stumbled looking cute. 'I don't know!" he funaly grinned. 'omg how could you string me along like that?" she freaked. "I though he was so sad," she though to firefly. "just wait and see' she whispered back. "were here" eragon announced to the vast cavern that enveloped them in oppressive dark. It was a nice dark, comforting and safe, like a big hug. There was a cool blue pool that limpidly floweed around the caven, teasing the rock with playful laps at the edge, like a dog that wasn't really thirsty. Frogs climbed out of the water and serenaded the couple. "we have to go through the water" eragon motioned and started to take of his clothers. "huh, ok' rayne giggled and changed into a really cute minkini that she carried around. Eragon blushed. "I'm not used to err…" he stumbled, flopping around like a fish being devoured by the frogs on the edge of the giggled and pulled him into the water, swimming as gracefully as a ballay dancer. They swam down deep, and eraon cast a spell to let them breathe. "wow how did you do that?" rayne asked. "I'm a rider" he replied simply. They arrived at a large stone at the bottom of the lake. Rayne felt a funny sensation come over her, without knowing why she placed both hands on the stone and shut her eyes. Power coursed through her like violent currants. Groaning, she gasped, a light was coming from her hands and eyes. She pushed harder and the stone glowed, consumed by her radiance and shattered into diamond sparkling pieces. Eragon gaped open mouthered at her. "how did you do that?- we needed a password!" she shrugged. "lets go" as they stepped into the cave the rock had revealed. It was surprisingly dry and had lots of gems on the walls, it looked like a jewelry store but prettier. They walked through and Rayne saw her first dwarf. They were short grubbly creatures, she thought. The dwarf ran down a tunnel, as there were tons of tunnels coming of the entry tnnel. She gasped in surprise as the tunnel opened into a large chamber. 'why would dwarfs need such a big space…are they trying to compensate for something?" rayne wiggeld her eyebrows at eragon and he laughed. "dwarfs are weired" he chuckled. "ERAGON!" a voice sqeeked from the shadows. "nasuda!" eragon replied in turn, and went up to a plain wonan and hugged her, caressing her back as he did so. Rayne felt ashamed that she had even though about eragon, when he was clearly with someone else. Her face burned with shame and she dashed out of the room.

So, what did you think?


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Rosie and me have been discussing where my story should go as imp a little lost atm. Oh well I still wrote this anyway! Also dedicated to sparklegirl :)

muratghs pov "We must strike now!" galbatix cried. "they are weak and will not expect it" "But we do not know the exact location!" murtah answered worried. "bah! You have been there…you will lead the troupes and raze the mountain to the grind!" Galbatrix grinned. "be on your way at once!" Murtarg grumbles and left the room. He put on his amour and grabbed zaroc, pulling the blade, swiftly from its sneeze. He admired the face that stared back at him, it looked grumpy as it should be. He was hungry, so he went to the mess hall and ordered a cook to make him an omelette. After earring he raced to thorn and jumped on his back and they wheeled into the sky as the army below started to march.

raynes pov The alarm sounded, a dull hone rumbling thru the mountain. The varden scrambled itself, preparing for the assault. Arya ran into raynes room. "C'mon we need to go, we have to defend the mountain!" she squealed, rattling in her amour. "I don't have any amour" Rayne wailed. "Well get down to the armoury silly! Arya tugged her along the corridor.

The armoury was crowed with a mix of dwarfs and humans, rayne could smell the fear leeching from their flesh, she dismissed the thought, she did not need the darkness now. "ah, ello young lassie!" a dawarf cornered her. "I'm looking for some amour…fit for a rider" she replied. "aah wait a wee bit and I'll be back before you can say neeps and tatties!" the dwarf scurried away. Rayne sighed, her nerves jingling…the empire was attacking, she wondered if Murtargh was leading it. Her daydreams were interrupted by the cough of the dwarf. He had fiery red armour with flame like designs on it in his arms. She thanked him and went to her room. Firefly was already there, her amour strapped and ready. "hurry they will be here soon!" firefly urged, as rayne hastily geared up. They left together and bumped into eragon and saphira on the way to their positions. "scared?" eragon grinned as he adjusted his helmet. "a little" Rayne replied. "I'm to kill the soldiers, no doubt my brother will be leading the attack" eragon replied bitterly, his mouth twisting into an ugly grimace. Another hone sounded and eragon and rayne took their places. Rayne wondered who eragons bother might be.

murts pov the mountain was in sight. No doubt rayne would be there…and his brother. He sighed and ordered thorn to fly higher. Eragon…he mused. Why did he think he was so different. He may think he is free, but he is just another tool in this war…like me. Murtragh scanned the troops below. Like lambs to the slaughter he grinned. Their blood on his brothers hands. And rayne. Where was she going to be in all of this? Or her mother? His face split with a venomous grin. "WE STRIKE NOW!" he roared, and the war cries of his loyal troops echoed throughout the valley.

raynes pov the bloodthirsty cry reached her ears long before it was heard by humans. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't think why. Firefly grunted and leapt off the cliff, her wings snapping into the chilly air. She could see them now, the marching wall of death that was winding its way towards the mountain. She circled and wachted the chaos unfold. Jets of flame flew through the air, as Eragon swept over the empires loyal soldiers. Their cries pierced her ears and her heart, as they fell writhing in the columns of flame. Murtahg was there, his own dragon glinting through the smoky haze. The fight was brutal, but she could see eragon was outclassed, eragon may be a beacon of light, but murtagh was a pillar of darkness. Flying above eragon, he kicked his head then uttered an ungodly chant. From the corpses of the fallen soldiers a great shadowy mass arose. Flames curled around its forming figure as it escaped from the earth. Grinning, murtagh cried out "Feast on my brothers charred remains!" and the shadowed dragon (AN: like the one in the movie) sprang forwards and slashed at saphira with obsidian talons. Rayne gasped. Muraght. Eragon. They were so different. Why did they utterly hate each other? Rayne watched in horror as Eragon and the smoke dragon brawled. Neither seemed to be winning. She watched as Murtagh wheeled away. She would stop him, she vowed as she accelerated after him.


End file.
